American Idol is Falling Down
by xxJonasIsLifexx
Summary: Ever read the book Wayside School is Falling Down? Check out this twisted version, with our friends from American Idol, season 8.


**Heyy,**

**I have another story!! Not a tweet inspired one, for a change. But I do have one of those in the making. Change of subject: has anyone read the Wayside School books by Louis Sachar? I picked one up the other day again because I was bored, and found that one of the characters was named Allison! I decided to re write a whole chapter from the book, but change the character names to match Season 8 of American Idol. I hope it turns out good. Here we go.**

**Wayside School Is Falling Down - American Idol is Falling Down**

**Chapter 19 - A Bad Case of the Sillies**

Allison started up the stairs five minutes before the bell rang for school to start. The stairs were completely empty. Allison liked it that way. When the bell rang, the stairs would be crammed with a thousand screaming kids scurrying to their rooms, but now it was nice and peaceful.

She walked past the eighteenth story and towards the twentieth. There was no nineteenth story in Wayside School. Miss DioGuardi taught class on the nineteenth story. There was no Miss. Dioguardi.

Allison didn't understand it. If there was no nineteenth story, then wasn't her class really on the twenty-ninth?

Suddenly, she heard footsteps charging up behind her. She turned around to see Kris and Matt racing.

She leaned against the wall to get out of their way, but Matt stamped on her foot; then Kris' elbow jammed her in the stomach.

"Umph!" she grunted, as she fell and rolled down three steps.

Matt and Kris didn't even stop to say they were sorry.

Allison slowly stood up. Fortunately she wasn't hurt, but her windbreaker was torn.

She thought Kris and Matt were silly. They race up the stairs, and then when they get to Ms. Abdul's room they're too pooped to learn anything.

Allison thought all the kids in Ms. Abdul's class were silly, even Megan, and Megan was her best friend. Then there was Adam, who was always pestering her. That was because Adam hated her. Or else he loved her, Allison wasn't sure which.

When she got to class, Kris and Matt were sitting with their heads flat on their desks and their tongues hanging out.

"You could have said you were sorry," Allison said as she walked past them. She sat up straight in her chair, folded her hands on her desk, and waited as everyone else wandered in.

Adam entered the room carrying a glass bowl with a goldfish swimming in it. "Look what I brought!" he said.

"What's the name of your goldfish?" asked Ms. Abdul.

"Shark!" said Adam.

Everyone laughed. Allison rolled her eyes.

"It makes him feel important," Adam explained. "Where should I put him?"

"How about on top of the coat closet?" suggested Ms. Abdul.

Adam had to stand on a chair on his tiptoes. He held the bowl at the very bottom as he tried to nudge it over the edge of the closet.

Suddenly the chair toppled over. "Aaaaaaahh-gulp!" yelled Adam as he fell on the floor. He was holding the bowl upside down over his wet face.

Ms. Abdul hurried to the back of the room. "Quick, somebody fill a bowl with water," she said. "Where's Shark?"

Adam made a face. "I swallowed him."

The class went crazy.

_What a show off,_ thought Allison.

Ms. Abdul rang her cowbell and told everyone to settle down. "You have a bad case of the sillies this morning," she said. She took roll. "Who's absent?" she asked.

"Allison," said Megan.

"Very funny, Megan," said Allison.

"Anybody else besides Allison?" asked Ms. Abdul.

"I'm here, Ms. Abdul," said Allison. She sat behind Michael Sarver, so she thought Ms. Abdul couldn't see her. Michael Sarver was the biggest kid in the class.

"Just Allison," said Ms. Abdul. She marked it on her green roll card. "Scott, will you please take the roll card to the office."

Allison stood up. "I'm not absent," she said.

Scott took the roll card and walked out the door.

"Ms. Abdul, did you just mark me absent?" asked Allison.

Ms. Abdul didn't answer her.

Allison marched to her desk. "Ms. Abdul, did you mark me absent?" she asked again.

Ms. Abdul looked up. "Anoop, what are you whispering about?"

"Nothing," mumbled Anoop.

"If you can say it to Danny, you can say it to me," said Ms. Abdul.

"Get off my case, Buzzard Face!" said Anoop.

"Anoop!" exclaimed Ms. Abdul. "Go write your name on the blackboard under the word DISCIPLINE."

"But that's what I said to Danny," Anoop protested.

"Ms. Abdul, what about me?" Allison demanded.

Ms. Abdul ignored her.

Allison screamed as loud as she could.

Ms. Abdul didn't hear her.

Allison faced the class. "Can't anybody see me?" she asked.

Nobody answered her.

"Megan?" shouted Allison. "Lil? Adam?"

"This isn't funny," said Allison. "I know you're all just pretending." She stood right in front of Adam, leaned over his desk, and stared him straight in the eye. "I know you can see me," she said. "You're trying not to laugh."

He stared right through her.

She stuck out her tongue at him.

He leaned forward, causing Allison's tongue to lick his nose.

"Yuck!" she exclaimed, then wiped her tongue on her sleeve.

Ms. Abdul began the morning lesson.

"Have you gone crazy?" shouted Allison. She ran out of the room and down to the class on the twenty ninth story. "Come quick," she said. "There's something wrong with Ms. Abdul's class."

No one heard her.

She slammed the door, then continued down the stairs to the twenty eighth floor. No one saw her there, either.

Tears streamed down her cheeks. _Is the whole school playing a joke on me?_ she wondered. "It's not funny," she shouted as loud as she could.

She continued down the stairs, screaming anything that came to her head, hoping that someone, somewhere, would notice her.

"Fish for sale! Fresh fish! Fat fish! Get your fresh, fat fish!"

A tall, skinny lady with very long hair stepped out of one classroom. "Shh!" she whispered. "This is a school, not a fish market!"

"You can hear me?" asked Allison. She was so happy, she wanted to hug her.

"Yes, I can hear you," the woman said sternly. "My whole class can hear you. You're making it impossible for us to get any work done."

"I'm sorry," Allison said. "But something's wrong in Ms. Abdul's class."

"You'd better come here," said the teacher.

Allison followed her into the classroom.

"What's your name?" the teacher asked her.

"Allison."

"Boys and girls, this is Allison," the teacher announced to her students. "She'll be joining our class."

"What?" said Allison. "But--"

"My name is Miss DioGuardi," said the teacher. "Welcome to the nineteenth story."

**Like it??? I thought it was kinda creative. If anyone remembers the real story chapter from the book, let me know. I may do more excerpts.**

**I don't own this story. I only changed the character names. The real story is written and owned by Louis Sacher.**


End file.
